Doctor Who: Luces y sombras
by LionPrest
Summary: Tom, un joven trabajador que vive en un pequeño pueblo, lleva una vida normal día a días, hasta que una noche, volviendo del trabajo, se encuentra con algo que cambiará su vida.
1. 1 Penumbra

Doctor Who: Penumbra

Por MilanillosD4 y LionPrest

Una oscuridad absoluta reinaba en el camino entre la pequeña ciudad de Illenguard y el diminuto pueblo de Lethworr. Tom, un joven de unos 20 años, vestido con una camiseta con el nombre de su empresa, Leth-electricistas, y pantalón de trabajo, conducía su furgoneta de camino a su casa. En mitad del camino, Tom notó que su furgoneta iba más despacio, y paró para ver que sucedía. Salió de la furgoneta y la examinó para ver cuál era el problema. Descubrió un pinchazo en la rueda derecha. Le pareció sospechoso por no haber sentido ningún bache en la carretera. Cuando iba hacia el maletero para sacar la rueda de repuesto, vio un objeto pequeño y reluciente en el suelo. Sintió curiosidad por saber qué era y fue a recogerlo. Al acercarse vio que era un reloj de bolsillo. Se lo guardó y volvió al vehículo para terminar de cambiar la rueda. Cuando terminó, se subió a él y siguió su camino hacia Lethworr.

Algunos minutos más tarde, vio una luz muy brillante cerca del suelo. Continuó su camino sin preguntarse qué era porque estaba demasiado cansado del trabajo. A medida que se aproximaba al pueblo, la luz se volvía más grande e intensa. Tom no se paró a pensar de dónde salía aquella luz, simplemente siguió conduciendo. Cuando el resplandor fue demasiado intenso, paró la furgoneta y cerró los ojos.

La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas. El sonido del despertador hace que Tom se levante. Se viste con una camiseta con el nombre de su empresa y un pantalón de trabajo, y sale de su habitación. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos para buscar las llaves de la furgoneta. Al sacar las manos descubre el reloj de la noche anterior. En la cocina de su casa compartida se encuentra con sus compañeros Samuel y Samanta.  
-Buenos días, Sams.  
-Buenas –dice ella.  
-Hola –saluda él.  
-¿Vosotros sabéis algo de este reloj? –se lo enseña a ambos.

-Es ese reloj que nos enseñaste ayer, y ya te dijimos que es la primera vez que lo veíamos.  
-No me acuerdo de haberlo hecho –dijo Tom.  
-¿Demasiada cerveza por la noche?  
-Qué estupidez. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Tom sale de su casa. Mira de nuevo el reloj y se fija en las líneas, luego lo guarda de nievo en el bolsillo. Antes de arrancar la furgoneta, Tom recibe un mensaje en su móvil de un compañero de trabajo: Haz turno doble hoy, me ha surgido un asunto familiar.

Tom se resigna y sale hacia la pequeña ciudad de Illenguard para trabajar. Pasa el desierto hasta su lugar de trabajo. Aparca en su lugar habitual. Cuando se acerca abrir la puerta de su oficina la encuentra cerrada. Mira a su alrededor, pero no ve a nadie en ninguna parte.

A su espalda escucha pasos fuertes y rápidos, y lo que le parece la voz de un hombre gritando. Cuando Tom se gira ve, en efecto, a un hombre con un traje marrón y corbata corriendo hacia donde él estaba. El hombre cae de rodillas cerca de Tom gritando cosas sin sentido.  
-Cálmate y habla despacio para que te entienda –le dice Tom.  
-¡Están allí! ¡Los... los he visto! ¡Se están acercando! ¡Vamos a morir!  
-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes se están acercando? ¿A quién has visto?  
-¡A ellos! ¡Ya vienen! ¡Y se los están comiendo a todos! ¡Corre por tu vida!

El hombre se va corriendo y desaparece doblando una esquina. Tom se pregunta qué era eso que le asustaba tanto y caminó a la calle de dónde salió aquel hombre. La calle estaba vacía. Siguió andando por ella hasta dar con una tienda de electrodomésticos. Había televisiones en el escaparate, algunas estaban encendidas. En las televisiones se veía el telediario de la mañana. No se oía, pero estaban hablando sobre extrañas desapariciones ocurridas los días anteriores por todo el mundo. La última hora eran unos extraños símbolos en unos campos. En la imagen salía un campo con círculos "dibujados".

Tom pensó en llamar a sus compañeros de piso para preguntarles si habían oído algo del tema. Cuando sacó el móvil de su bolsillo se le calló el reloj al suelo. Antes de llamarles coge el reloj. Volvió a mirar a la televisión, seguido al reloj, y otra vez a la televisión. Los símbolos eran iguales. Se extrañó mucho que un campo tuviera los mismos dibujos que un reloj que se encontró en la carretera. También se extrañaba y preguntaba por qué no había abierto ese reloj antes. Lo abrió y, al abrirlo, vio como una luz lo rodeaba, oyó voces que no conocía, vio imágenes que nunca imaginó, un conocimiento hasta entonces desconocido para él lo invadió rápidamente y le pareció que todo era posible. La historia de los Señores del Tiempo le invadió y ya no era capaz de desprenderse de ella.

Tom recordó al hombre del traje. Ahora sabía quién era. Corrió por donde había venido y continuó por la calle por donde le vio huir. Unos metros más adelante lo encontró, parecía agotado por la carrera. Tom se acercó a él.  
-Oye –le dijo Tom -, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Soy John Smith.  
-No, no lo eres. Te haces llamar John Smith pero eres el Doctor, el último de los Señores del Tiempo.  
-No, no lo soy. Me llamo John Smith y soy un sencillo profesor de escuela. No soy doctor.  
-Eres el Doctor. Ahora no lo sabes, pero lo eres, y tienes que salvar a la humanidad, están desapareciendo todos.  
-Te he dicho que no soy doctor, y tenemos que huir antes de que nos coman.  
-Coge este reloj –se lo ofrece -. Cógelo y ábrelo.  
-Es un simple reloj, ¿qué importa la hora que sea? Debemos huir ahora mismo.  
-Eres un asco como humano. ¡Coge el reloj y ábrelo! Luego podrás huir si quieres.  
El hombre coge el reloj.  
-No sé de qué va a servir esto –dice.  
Se gira y abre el reloj. En unos segundos se gira de nuevo hacia Tom y le dice:  
-Mi yo humano es de lo más cobarde. El último recurso es el peor que tengo. La humanidad está desapareciendo porque yo les pedí a unos amigos que les llevaran a una cuarta dimensión mientras yo me escondía aquí.  
-¿Qué amigos?  
-Ood. Digamos que me debían un pequeño favor y les pedí que salvaran a la humanidad. Lo que me extraña es que lo hicieran después de lo que les haréis. Supongo que pensaron que vosotros no tuvisteis la culpa. Al menos no aún.

-¿Y qué problema tenemos?  
-Arruiné los planes de unos seres que querían robar la energía de un antiguo sol, los arcz se llaman. Digamos que se enfadaron conmigo por eso y tuve que esconderme, para ganar tiempo. Me siguieron hasta aquí y esperaba que se marcharan sin más. Pero no lo hicieron. Se quedaron y ahora quieren extinguir vuestro sol. Perdí el reloj, y como no tenía a nadie que me lo devolviera seguí siendo un humano. Hasta que me encontraste y me devolviste esto –se guarda el reloj -. Tengo un plan para hacer que se vayan. Tienes que ayudarme. Ven conmigo a la TARDIS, necesito un acompañante.

Ambos van hacia una tienda cerrada. El Doctor la abre y entran. La TARDIS está dentro. Los dos entráis. El Doctor empieza a pilotar la TARDIS mientras Tom se queda cerca de la puerta.  
-¿No te extraña que sea más grande por dentro? –pregunta el Doctor.  
-Conozco toda tu historia. ¿Por qué iba a extrañarme un portal a una cuarta dimensión en una cabina?  
-Oh, sí, por supuesto –aterriza la TARDIS -. Su nave está entre el sol y la Tierra. Están listos para absorber toda la energía del sol y hacerlo desaparecer. Debemos darnos prisa. Voy a intentar disuadirlos y hacer que se vayan a lugar donde su vida no haga peligrar la de otros –los dos salen de la TARDIS -. No te alejes mucho.

El Doctor busca la sala de control de la nave. Tom va tras él.

Los arcz eran criaturas humanoides de piel gris que dependían de la energía de las estrellas para sobrevivir.

El Doctor llega a la sala de control. Varios arcz preparan las máquinas para la absorción de energía.

-Hola –dice el Doctor. Todos los arcz presentes se giran hacia él -. Os daré un consejo: marchaos, ahora mismo. Buscad cualquier estrella de la que no dependa la vida de ningún ser en el universo. Repetid lo mismo cuantas veces necesitéis, pero aseguraos de que no perjudica a nadie. Si no, volveré. Y entonces no querréis tenerme como enemigo.  
-No te preocupes, Doctor –dice uno de ellos -. No vivirás para verlo.

Dos arcz cogen al Doctor por los brazos y lo inmovilizan. Tom se esconde detrás de una de las máquinas. Los arcz acercan al Doctor a una de las ventanas de la nave.

-Bien, Doctor, antes de morir verás lo que menos deseas ahora mismo. Destruiremos el sol y a la humanidad con él. Y todo delante de ti.

Mientras los arcz veían como el sol perdía fuerza, Tom salió de su escondite y se acercó a una de las máquinas. Con expresión de extrañeza empezó a tocar todos los botones y palancas, cada vez con más fuerza. De pronto se escuchó una voz diciendo: ¡Alerta de autodestrucción! Los arcz de la sala y el Doctor se giraron. Vieron a Tom cerca de las máquinas.

-¡No! –dijo uno de ellos -. ¿Qué has hecho?

El Doctor se escapa de las manos de los arcz y guía a Tom hacia la TARDIS. Ambos vuelven a la Tierra a tiempo para ver como el sol recupera la energía y la nave explotaba.

Todos los humanos, uno a uno, reaparecen en la Tierra. Todos ellos se preguntaban qué había pasado y por qué no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido.

Uno de los ood que les salvaron estaba en la Tierra. Aún con Tom como acompañante, el Doctor se acercó a ese ood.

-Gracias –le dijo.  
-Todo nos será devuelto –contestó el ood.  
-No lo dudo. Tened cuidado a vuestra vuelta.  
-Buena suerte, Doctor. No permitas que tu canción acabe de forma repentina –el ood hace una pequeña reverencia y desaparece a través del portal a la cuarta dimensión.

-Doctor –dice Tom -. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?  
-Tú seguirás aquí un tiempo, yo seguiré viajando. Si tienes suerte nos volveremos a ver.

El Doctor entra en la TARDIS y desaparece.


	2. 2 Chispa

Doctor Who: Chispa

Por MilanillosD4 y LionPrest

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Tom vio por última vez al Doctor. Ese encuentro le cambió la vida.

Cuando el Doctor desapareció con su TARDIS, Tom volvió a Lethworr con su furgoneta. En casa, se cambió de ropa, mirándose a un espejo: era algo bajo, llevaba el pelo corto y rizado, castaño, haciendo juego con el color de sus ojos, y delgado pero de apariencias fuerte.

Tras cambiarse, recogió las pocas cosas que tenía y las metió en una maleta. Antes de irse, dejó la llave en la mesa del salón y dice:  
-Sams, hasta más ver.  
Luego salió, entró en su furgoneta, y solo con su equipaje, salió en busca de una nueva vida.

Antes de que dejara de estudiar, Tom quería haber sido ingeniero. Teniendo eso en mente, salió hacia la capital. Como no tenía mucho dinero decidió alquilar una cama en un albergue para estudiantes, buscar un trabajo a tiempo parcial y preparar su matrícula para el nuevo curso.

Dos años más tarde...

Tom sigue viviendo en el albergue para estudiantes, un lugar sucio y frío, donde hasta seis personas duermen en una sola habitación, y con un único baño medio piso; conserva su trabajo en una hamburguesería, y está en su segundo año de carrera. Se levanta pronto y se viste con un traje y una corbata porque hoy va a acudir a una reunión sobre nuevos métodos de construcción para el ahorro de energía.

Mientras caminaba hacia la facultad, por la calle veía carteles iguales en cada calle: Hoy frente a El Cuervo a las 8:00. A parte de carteles, veía también grafitis y pintadas que decían: Hoy a las 8:00 en El Cuervo. El Cuervo era un bar que Tom conocía bien porque solía pasar las horas de estudio allí.

-¿A las 8:00 delante de El Cuervo? –se dijo -. Aún tengo algo de tiempo.

Cruzó la calle hacia el café, solo a una manzana de distancia, y, en lo que se iba acercando, vio que el bar estaba cerrado. No sabía qué pensar, algo pasaba allí pero no había nadie.

Tom se paró delante del local.  
-Disculpa –oyó una voz detrás de él. Se giró y vio a una niña pequeña con una sudadera con la capucha puesta -, eres Tom, ¿verdad? –él asiente -. Ven conmigo.  
La niña le guía a un callejón con varios garajes.  
-El Doctor te necesita –dice ella mientras se quita la capucha. A Tom le cambia la expresión al ver la cara de la niña.  
-Eres... eres...  
-Homo reptilia o silurian, pero no me digas que soy verde.  
-Vale, una pequeña silurian –dijo él -. ¿Qué pasaba con el Doctor?  
-Tienes que entrar ahí –señala una de las puertas -, te está esperando.

Tom abre la puerta del garaje y entra. Está muy oscuro. La puerta se cierra de repente y deja encerrado a Tom. Éste se apoya y tantea la pared buscando un interruptor para la luz.

Intentaba abrir la puerta para salir de allí cuando vio una luz que venía del otro lado de la sala. Entonces se enciende la luz del garaje. Tom logra ver un interior casi vacío, tan solo unos cuantos trastos tirados por el suelo y un tablero atornillado a la pared a forma de mesa con cosas encima. Y al Doctor al fondo entrando por una puerta trasera.  
-¡Doctor! –grita Tom.  
El Doctor lo ignora, camina hacia la mesa y coge su destornillador sónico.  
-¡Doctor! –vuelve a decir Tom -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?  
-¿Qué?  
-Eso, que qué problema hay.  
-¿Qué? ¿Problemas? Pues... Espera, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
-Soy yo, Tom. Y he entrado por la puerta.  
-¿Y quién te dijo que entraras?  
-La niña silurian de ahí fuera.  
-¿Hay una niña silurian en la calle? –el Doctor abre la puerta y se asoma, luego se dirige a Tom -. Allí no hay nadie.  
-Se habrá ido. Doctor, cambiaste mi vida.  
El Doctor sale por la otra puerta camino de su TARDIS. Tom le sigue y entra en la TARDIS con él.

El Doctor se pone a pilotar la TARDIS mientras Tom mira alrededor.  
-¿Y a dónde vamos? –dice Tom.  
-¿Vamos? –el Doctor se gira a mirarle -. No, no, no, no, no. Tu no... ¿Cómo...?... Da igual, puedes venir conmigo esta vez. Vamos a Londres, 1884. Alguien me ha llamado por una emergencia.

Aterrizan en un callejón.

-Intenta no llamar la atención, no queremos rasgar el delicado tejido del universo –dijo el Doctor.  
-Vale –contestó Tom -. Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?  
-A visitar a una amiga.

Ambos recorren las calles del Londres del siglo XIX. El suelo estaba hecho de piedra, lo que hacía resonar las pisadas de los caballos; y los nuevos edificios aseguraban que estaban en la Segunda Revolución Industrial.

-Es increíble –decía Tom -. Nunca me habría imaginado nada igual –el Doctor empezó a caminar, Tom le siguió -. ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?  
-Te lo dije, a visitar a una amiga.  
-¿Una amiga de esta época? ¿Y sabe que venimos?  
-Me ha llamado ella.

Mientras hablaban se iban acercando a la casa de la amiga del Doctor.

-Aquí es –dijo él cuando llegaron.

El Doctor llamó dos veces. La puerta se abrió y detrás apareció una joven vestida de sirvienta.

-Doctor –dijo ella -. Y vienes con un amigo. Pasad.  
Ambos pasaron, atravesaron un pasillo hasta una sala de estar repleta de plantas. Una mujer estaba sentada en un sillón al otro lado de la sala. El Doctor la saludó.  
-Vastra, cuánto tiempo.  
-Doctor –dijo ella mientras se quitaba el velo que la cubría la cara y dejó al descubierto sus verdes escamas -, te estaba esperando. Aunque creo que llegas demasiado pronto.  
-Últimamente me pasa con bastante frecuencia.  
-No importa –dijo ella -. Te diré por qué te he llamado: Ha ce como una semana hemos visto carteles que decían que alguien iba a presentar el invento del siglo, incluso del milenio.  
-¿Y cuál es el problema? Los inventos de esta época revolucionarán la historia.  
-Ese es el problema, el invento en es de esta época. Ni siquiera de la tuya –señala a Tom -. Jenny fue a una de sus presentaciones y, según me ha dicho, el invento es una máquina de teletrasporte. Te permite ir de un lado al otro del auditorio en apenas un segundo.  
-Entonces ha presentado ya el invento.  
-Lo ha hecho varias veces. Y volverá a hacerlo esta noche. Tienes que estar allí.  
-¿Y quién es el supuesto inventor? –el Doctor se dirige a Jenny.  
-Parecía un hombre normal. No destacaba nada de él –contestó la chica.  
-Iremos esta noche. Si hay algo que no debería estar allí lo descubriremos.

El invento se presentaba en un pequeño teatro, con una entrada muy exclusiva para ser el invento del milenio. Había mucha expectación en la puerta, pero apenas nadie pasaba, dos policías lo controlaban. El Doctor y Tom se abrieron paso a través de toda la gente y se detuvieron delante de los guardias. Les dejaron entrar por ser "grandes comerciantes venidos del oriente de Europa, interesados en el invento del siglo, y enviados por la realeza", o eso decía el papel psíquico.

El teatro estaba lleno, el telón cerrado y todos estaban sentándose.  
-¿Dónde nos sentamos? –Tom iba andando rápido hacia las primeras filas y muy emocionado.  
-No te adelantes tanto, pretendemos no llamar demasiado la atención.  
Se sientan en una de las filas centrales.

Cuando todo el mundo está en su butaca se abrió el telón. En el escenario apareció una máquina que parecía industrial, con una cabina del tamaño exacto para una persona, y pilares alrededor de la misma que soltaban rayos y chispas. Nadie sabía que iban a mostrar antes de que el telón se abriera, pero ninguna imaginaba nada así.

Un hombre vestido elegantemente recorrió el pasillo central de butacas y subió al escenario por las escaleras centrales. Se giró hacia el público y saludó con una reverencia, preparándose para hablar.  
-Sé que muchos de vosotros habéis venido de muy lejos para ver lo que han llamado "el invento del siglo". Quizá todos los aquí presentes piensen así tras ver esta demostración, pero yo no. Yo no creo que esto –entró en la cabina y hubo una luz cegadora y un gran estruendo por unos segundos –sea más que un simple prototipo más que pueda –volvió a recorrer el pasillo central desde la puerta hacia el escenario -, algún día, ser de ayuda para la humanidad.

Todos estaban asombrados. Se había teletrasportado del escenario a la puerta principal del teatro. Algunos de los asistentes se levantaron y se marcharon, ninguno de ellos se lo creía. El resto se levantaba, aplaudía, y miraba atónito el impensable espectáculo del que habían sido testigos.

El hombre volvió a subir al escenario e hizo otra reverencia.  
-Los que sigan interesados en la posible compra de esta máquina que se queden aquí. Los demás pueden irse –luego se sentó en el borde del escenario esperando. Mucha gente abandonó la sala, quedaron dos hombres en las primeras filas, una mujer al final del teatro y Tom y el Doctor -. De acuerdo –continuó -, supongo que estáis interesados en esta maravilla –se levantó y acercó a la máquina.  
-Esto es magia pura –dijo uno de los hombres.  
-Si eso es lo que crees podías haberte ido antes.  
-Es físicamente imposible. Quiero saber su funcionamiento.  
-¿Estás dispuesto a pagar un alto precio solo para saber el funcionamiento de esta máquina? –bajó del escenario -. ¿Sabes cuánto voy a cobrarte por esto?  
-Tenías razón, debí irme antes –se marchó enfadado.  
-¿Alguien más que no quiera pagar por esto? –caminó por el pasillo central hacia las última filas -. ¿Usted, señora? ¿Está dispuesta a pagar lo que esta maravilla cuesta?  
-No lo creo, si es tan cara como usted dice –dicho esto salió del teatro.

-Señor –dijo Tom levantándose -, nosotros seguimos aquí. Y estamos dispuestos a pagar por su invento.

El hombre se giró a verlos. Les hizo una señal de que le siguieran mientras caminaba por el pasillo central hacia el escenario.  
-Vengan por aquí.

Pasaron hasta los camerinos. El hombre les hizo entrar en uno de ellos. No parecía un camerino, era notablemente más pequeño y solo tenía unas pocas sillas y una cajonera.  
-Sentaos –el hombre se sienta en una de las sillas, Tom se sienta en frente, el Doctor se queda de pie detrás de Tom.  
-¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? –preguntó el Doctor.  
-Varios miles de cre... quiero decir, de libras.  
-Realmente nos gustaría comprarlo.  
-A mi me gustaría que me enseñarais el dinero.  
Tom mira al Doctor.  
-Tenemos el dinero, ¿verdad?  
-Aquí no –contesta el Doctor -. No me gusta ir con miles de libras por la calle.  
-Tenemos el dinero, sí –aclara Tom.  
-Pues hablemos de negocios.

El hombre y Tom empiezan a regatear sobre el precio. El Doctor mira alrededor. La sala estaría vacía si no fuera por las sillas y la cajonera. El hombre y Tom se levantan y caminan hacia el fondo de la habitación. El primero se saca algo de la chaqueta y se lo enseña al chico. El Doctor aprovecha para mirar en los cajones. Dos de ellos están vacíos, pero en el tercero encuentra algo. Un objeto pequeño, posiblemente un mechero a primera vista. El Doctor lo reconoció, no era un mechero.

El hombre y Tom volvieron al centro de la habitación.  
-Decidido –dijo Tom -. Lo compramos.  
-Ahora, y si no os importa, quisiera que me trajerais el dinero acordado.  
-¿En qué lo prefieres? –preguntó el Doctor -. ¿En libras o en créditos?  
-¿Cómo dices? –se extrañó el hombre.  
-Esto que tengo aquí –le enseñó lo que había encontrado -, no es un mechero. Me pregunto qué pasará si pulso este botón.  
-¡No lo hagas! –el hombre corrió a coger el mechero. El Doctor apartó la mano -. ¿Qué quieres? ¿La máquina gratis? ¿Es eso?  
-Quiero que dejes de cambiar la historia.  
-Pero imagina por un momento lo que avanzaría la humanidad si tuvieran inventos así en esta época.  
-Ni siquiera tienen trasportes de alta velocidad, ¿Y quieres darles el teletransporte?  
-Quizá dicho así suene un poco estúpido.  
-Si quieres quedarte en la Tierra deja de intentar cambiar la historia. Si no vete.  
El Doctor y Tom salieron de allí llevándose el mechero.

Ambos vuelven a casa de Vastra para decirles lo que habían descubierto.  
-¿Por qué no podemos tener una máquina de teletrasporte ahora? –pregunta Tom -. Imagina lo que avanzaría la humanidad a partir de aquí.  
-Estamos en plena revolución. Si le das un camino fácil a la humanidad se olvidarán del resto de opciones. No habría más innovaciones en el trasporte, todo quedaría en esa máquina. Y no quiero pensar en lo que eso podría suponer para los inventos futuros.  
-No había pensado en eso.

Llegaron a la casa y llamaron a la puerta. De nuevo Jenny los recibió.  
-¿Habéis conseguido algo?  
-No era de la Tierra, y probablemente de esta época tampoco. ¿Y Vastra?  
-Ha salido, pero aún no ha vuelto, se está retrasando.  
-¿Eso es normal en ella? –pregunta el Doctor mientras pasan a la sala de estar.  
-No suele serlo.

Tom y el Doctor se sientan en la sala de estar. Éste saca el mechero y su destornillador sónico. El Doctor usa el destornillador y del mechero empiezan a saltar chispas.  
-¡Ah! –exclama el Doctor soltando el mechero y sacudiendo la mano -. Creo que lo he roto.  
-¿Qué era eso? –pregunta Jenny.  
-Un mechero –contesta Tom.  
-Un filtro de percepción –corrige el Doctor.  
-¿Era alienígena?  
-Sí, seguramente.

Mientras hablan alguien llama a la puerta. Jenny va a ver quién es. Al otro lado encuentra un joven con uniforme que lleva una bolsa.

-¿Está aquí un tal –mira la carta que debía entregar – Doctor?  
-Yo puedo entregársela –dice ella.  
-De acuerdo –no estaba muy convencido -. Espero no perder mi trabajo por esto.

El chico se marcha, Jenny cierra la puerta y vuelve a la sala.  
-Doctor, tienes una carta.  
-¿Quién sabe que estoy en 1884? –abre la carta -. Veamos... Presentación... Máquina de teletrasporte... Mechero... ¡Se han llevado a Vastra!  
-¿Qué?  
-Dice que si queremos volver a verla dejemos de interponernos entre él y su riqueza.  
-¿Qué quiere decir eso?  
-Antes intentamos evitar que cambiara la historia con su máquina de teletrasporte, pero parece que eso le ha enfadado más de lo que esperaba.  
-Ella no es el tipo de mujer que se deja atrapar por un alien cualquiera, se habría defendido.  
-¿Y si la durmió o algo así? –supuso Tom.  
-No, sabe defenderse en cualquier situación.  
-Creo que deberíamos hacer otra visita al teatro.

Los dos vuelven a la sala del teatro para encontrarse con aquel hombre. Esta vez no había policía en la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. El Doctor miró alrededor. Al ver que no había nadie, sacó su destornillador sónico y apuntó a la cerradura. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron. La sala estaba tal como la dejaron, y el hombre al que buscaban estaba sentado en el borde del escenario, delante de su máquina.  
-Parece que no has pensado siquiera en irte.  
-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Estoy muy bien aquí.  
-¿Qué has hecho con la mujer? –preguntó Tom adelantándose.  
-Quieto –le dijo el Doctor en bajo.  
-¿Por qué? Se ha llevado a Vastra –contestó Tom, también en voz baja.  
-Tu máquina está fallando, ¿no es así? –el hombre se puso de pie -. Me equivoqué. Aquel mechero que encontré no era un filtro de percepción.

-Claro que no lo era.  
-Digamos que era el botón de autodestrucción de tu máquina. Si algún agente temporal te detectaba aquí solo tendrías que pulsar este botón y no tendrían de qué acusarte.  
-Y gracias a ti ya no hay pruebas contra mí.  
-Te lo vuelvo a decir –el Doctor caminaba lentamente por el pasillo central -, eres libre de quedarte en la Tierra todo el tiempo que quieras, pero sin cambiar la historia de los humanos.  
-Yo no quería quedarme aquí. Intentaba conseguir dinero para poder irme de aquí.  
-A estos humanos les queda casi un siglo antes de que pueda salir al espacio. No creo que puedas esperar tanto.  
-¡No, no es verdad!  
-Te has equivocado de año –el hombre se sentó en el suelo con cara de estar asustado -. ¿Dónde está Vastra?  
-Al otro lado de la ciudad. Una noche la vi a ella con una chica, recuerdo haber visto a esa chica en una de mis presentaciones. Si una de ellas desaparecía la otra recurriría a ti, cualquiera recurriría a alguien como tú por una desaparición. Esta noche un carruaje se paró delante de mí y el cochero me preguntó por una dirección. Vi a esa mujer en el interior así que le di una dirección equivocada y les mandé al otro lado de la ciudad.  
-¿Qué pretendías conseguir con eso?  
-Pensé que si pensabas que la tenía secuestrada me darías cualquier cosa por liberarla.  
-¿Qué pretendías conseguir?  
-Quería volver a mi hogar.  
-¿Y has montado todo esto solo para pedirme que te lleve a casa? ¿De dónde vienes?  
-De Vonthinex.  
-Habitado por humanoides desde el siglo... –el Doctor intentaba recordar golpeándose la cabeza -... siglo XLV. Ven conmigo, te llevaré.  
-Gracias.

El Doctor, acompañado por Tom y el humanoide, viajan a Vonthinex en la TARDIS. Un viaje corto. Volvió a su hogar y el Doctor y Tom regresaron a 1884. Vastra había vuelto después de recorrerse la ciudad.  
-Voy a cambiar de cochero –dijo ella -. ¿La historia está bien?  
-Sí, todo arreglado. Solo una cosa. ¿Conoces a alguna silurian del siglo XXI?

-Es difícil mantener el contacto a través del tiempo, pero creo que sí.  
-¿Podrías decirle que me hiciera un favor?  
-¿De qué se trata?  
El Doctor saca un papel de su chaqueta y se lo entrega. Ella lo lee.  
-Cuenta con ello.  
-Gracias.

Se despiden y ambos vuelven a la TARDIS, y con ella al siglo XXI.  
-¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunta Tom.  
-Te he traído a casa. Aún tienes una vida aquí, aprovéchala.

El chico sale de la TARDIS.  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Las 8:20.  
-Aún llego a tiempo –empezó a caminar con dirección a la facultad -. Adiós, Doctor.

-(Ni siquiera sé quién es y parece que él lo sabe todo sobre mí.) –piensa el Doctor. Acto seguido pilota la TARDIS hacia su siguiente ruta.


	3. 3 Brillo Metálico

Doctor Who: Brillo Metálico

Por LionPrest y MilanillosD4

Tom camina despacio hacia el lugar de la reunión, aún le sobran diez minutos.

Esa reunión la daba una empresa de nuevas energías llamada APNE (asociados pro nuevas energías) en el salón de actos de la universidad para todos los que quisieran asistir. Durante las dos horas que duraba la reunión, los representantes de la compañía hablaron sobre nuevas formas de energía y como aprovecharla.

Tom salió de allí aburrido, ninguna charla sobre energías podía compararse a visitar una gran ciudad del siglo XIX. Volvió al albergue para dejar sus cosas. Lo último que quería después de esa mañana era encontrarse con gente que le preguntara qué tal. Pero el entrar en su cuarto se encontró con sus tres compañeros. Tyler, William y Jessica.

-¿Qué tal la reunión? –le preguntó el primero. Tyler era un chico alto que siempre vestía con camisetas, sudaderas y vaqueros. No era muy hablador y sólo rompía el silencio cuando tenía algo importante que decir. Y siempre desaparecía durante horas por la tarde, pero no sabían a donde iba.  
-Déjame en paz –lanzó sus cosas a la cama y empezó a buscar algo en el armario.  
-Así que nuevas energías –comentó William -. ¿Y eso va con lo que estudias?  
-¿A quién le importa? Lo importante es que a varios de nosotros nos podría salir un trabajo cuando terminemos la carrera.  
-Y aún así fue aburrido. Vaya – William parecía desinteresado en lo que Tom decía y estaba más atento a la limpieza. Siempre estaba limpiando, era un chico bastante maniático al que le gustaba el orden y la limpieza.  
-¿Qué empresa os daba la charla? –preguntó Jessica desde una de las literas.  
-Creo que se llamaba APNE o algo así.

-¿APNE? ¿Asociados pro nuevas energías? –se sorprendió -. Esa empresa ha sido nombrada varias veces en nuestras reuniones.  
-¿No creerás en eso? –Jessica creía de verdad en los extraterrestres y solía ir a reuniones y convenciones con gente que creía igual. Era una chica bajita que además estudiaba económicas -. Vamos, Jess, todos sabemos que eso es mentira.  
-Tom tiene razón –aseguró Tyler -. Todo eso son mentiras.

Tom sacó los brazos del armario con una nota en una de las manos.  
-Voy a salir a comprar –les dijo a los demás -. ¿Queréis que os traiga algo?  
-No.  
-Nada.  
-No.

El chico cogió su cartera y se marchó.

Fue caminando a las tiendas. Necesitaba comprar varios productos para el aseo y algo de comida.

Entró en un supermercado, cogió una cesta y fue recorriendo los pasillos buscando lo que había en su lista.

Mientras estaba eligiendo las bebidas miró alrededor. Vio la cámara de seguridad y antes de que pudiera mirar a otro lado, saltaron chispas de la misma y cayó al suelo dejando un agujero en el techo. A Tom se le calló la botella de refresco que tenía en la mano. Después se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte que venía de la entrada, un ruido como cuando bajan la persiana de metal de los supermercados. Quiso mirar qué fue lo que provocó ese ruido, pero antes de llegar al final del pasillo, vio como un robot cortaba el paso. Se giró para evitarlo, pero otro robot estaba allí. Mantuvieron a los clientes y trabajadores en los pasillos mientras algunos robots entraban en la sala de seguridad. Por la megafonía empezó a escucharse una voz metálica.

-Gracias por su paciencia y atención. No intenten escapar. Están siendo secuestrados. Eviten tocar nada. Ahora todo es peligroso. Tiraremos a matar si hacen alguna tontería.

Una cajera intentó volver corriendo a su puesto, pero uno de ellos la disparó en la espalda con una pistola de rayos. La mujer murió electrocutada y la electricidad liberada hizo que una de las cajas explotara y el dinero recaudado volara en llamas.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –dijo una voz por detrás.  
-Tiraremos a matar si hacen alguna tontería –repitió el robot.  
-Mira –dijo el que había hablado antes, y se acercó despacio a la caja. Tom reconoció al hombre que había hablado. Éste cogió algo que había cerca de la caja y lo mostró a los robots -. Mira, es un móvil. Alguien la estaba llamando. Ahora nunca sabrá lo que su madre quería decir.  
-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó uno de los metálicos.  
-¿Y quiénes sois vosotros?  
-Somos el ejército gris, venimos en buscando al Doctor.  
-Y habéis montado esto para que aparezca para salvar a esta gente.  
-Eres muy listo. ¿Quién eres?  
-Soy el Doctor.  
-¡El Doctor está aquí! ¡El Doctor está aquí! –repitieron todos los robots a la vez.  
-Doctor, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Tom.  
-Noté que algo no iba bien y vine. No son muy buenos pasando desapercibidos –señaló una especie de cámara de seguridad con patas que estaba en un congelador. Fue a la sala de seguridad y llamando a la puerta dijo -. Ya me habéis encontrado, liberad a esta gente.

De la sala salió un cyborg con más partes de metal que de carne.  
-¿Dónde está t S?  
-Aparcada fuera.

-Fuera no hay nada.  
-Que no la veas no quiere decir que no esté.  
-¿Dónde está t S? –repitió con tono de enfado.  
-El coche rojo.  
-Un vehículo terrestre no es tu máquina del tiempo.  
-Es un filtro de percepción, tan solo tienes que inhabilitarlo.

Uno de los robots lanzó un rayo al coche rojo. Saltaron algunas chispas y la TARDIS apareció sustituyendo al vehículo. El cyborg sacó un mando, apretó un botón y la TARDIS salió volando.

-Ahora vendrás con nosotros.  
-¿Y si me niego? –el Doctor se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Quieres que se salven o no?  
-De acuerdo, os acompañaré.

Los robots se fueron retirando hacia la sala de seguridad. El cyborg tocó otro botón del mando y una barrera de energía rodeó al Doctor. Le guiaron hasta su nave y despegaron rumbo al planeta de los robots. Su destino era más bien un gran asteroide en el que descansaba tan solo un edificio, su base.

La nave aterrizó y los robots, liderados por aquel cyborg, llevaron al Doctor a una de las salas principales. La base eran un montón de pasillos y cuartos de metal organizadas en forma de cuadrícula. Un paisaje gris y monótono.

La sala principal era una habitación prácticamente vacía, cuadrada, con varias salidas, y en la que solo destacaba un gran ordenador en el centro y un asiento para quien estuviera a los mandos.

A los mandos estaba otro cyborg, pero este parecía más humano, o menos robótico, que el anterior.

-Así que este es el Doctor –dijo mientras se levantaba.  
-¿Y tú eres…?  
-Me llaman el Enviado. Soy el líder de todos los robots de esta base.  
-¿Por qué me queréis? –El Doctor seguía dentro de la barrera -. ¿Y qué pretendéis hacer?  
-Queremos robar todos los recursos de la Tierra y te necesitamos aquí para que no nos molestes.  
-¿Y para eso necesitas una legión de robots estúpidos que solo saben obedecer órdenes? No me lo creo.  
-Vaya, ¿y por qué no?  
-Un montón de robots en una tierra de humanos. Llamaría demasiado la atención. Sé que queréis algo más. ¿Qué es?  
-El Enviado sonrió -. Traedme su máquina del tiempo.

Les llevan la TARDIS.  
-¿Una cabina de teléfono?  
-Es de estilo retro.  
-Desmontadla.  
La puerta de la TARDIS se abrió y Tom salió de ella cayendo al suelo.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué entraste en la TARDIS?  
-Salvaste a toda esa gente, quería ayudar.  
-¡Atrapad al humano! –los robots lo cogen por los brazos -. Llevadlos a las celdas hasta que piense qué hacer con ellos.

La zona de los calabozos también estaba hecha de metal. Encerraron al Doctor y a Tom en celdas distintas, pero una en frente de la otra. Les dejaron solos con la compañía de un robot vigilante.  
-Malditos seáis todos los metálicos –gritó Tom.  
-Cállate –el Doctor apoyó la cabeza y las manos en los barrotes -. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Debiste quedarte en la Tierra.  
-Quería ayudar –el chico pateó la pared -. Sólo quería ayudar.  
Los dos se sentaron en el suelo.  
-No sé si te lo he dicho, pero has cambiado mi vida. Quiero decir, otra vez –Tom se levantó -. La última vez, que me llevaste al siglo XIX, realmente me cambiaste, y ahora no sé dónde estamos, pero es todo tan distinto.  
-Tú no deberías estar aquí.  
-Pero ahora estamos aquí, en una base alienígena de metal a saber en dónde. Primero lo del reloj, luego el siglo XIX y ahora esto.  
-¿Reloj? ¿Qué reloj?  
-Cuando era un electricista y te encontré, y luego el reloj, y los Señores del Tiempo, y...  
-Para –el Doctor se levantó.  
-¿No recuerdas lo del reloj? Es que...  
-Shh, silencio.  
-No pensé que...  
-Cállate –intentó escuchar, miró alrededor y caminó hacia atrás hasta la pared. Tocó la pared con ambas manos, luego se agachó y tocó en varios puntos del suelo.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Qué día era hoy en la Tierra?  
-Em... 23 de abril. Hoy hacía bastante frío, no sé por qué salí sin abrigo. ¿Qué tiene que ver?  
-No lo sé. ¿Por qué el suelo está caliente?  
-¿Ahora hablamos del tiempo? –El Doctor arqueó una ceja, se pegó a los barrotes y miró alrededor sonriendo. Tom se pegó también.  
-¡Eh, guardia metálico! Creo que te has dejado algo aquí dentro. ¿Por qué no abres y te lo llevas?

El robot miró y abrió la puerta con una mano-llave. El Doctor agarró la mano del robot, lo empujó hasta la otra celda y abrió. Justo después siguió empujando hasta que el ser metálico tocó la pared. Tom salió del calabozo, y, detrás de él, el Doctor, quien cerró la puerta para que el guardia no pudiera salir.

Los dos caminaron por donde les habían llevado cuando escucharon una alarma. El pasillo empezó a llenarse de robots que salían de todas partes. Ambos corrieron huyendo, deshaciendo el camino hasta pasar la zona de calabozos. Dejaron atrás varios corredores cuando se encontraron en un callejón sin salida.  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –se asustó Tom -. Estamos atrapados.  
-¿Tienes frío?  
-Hace algo de frío, sí.  
-El sistema de ventilación –señaló una rendija cerca del techo -. Podemos seguir por ahí.  
-¿Eso no estaría más frío?  
-Confía en mí.  
Tom asintió, entraron en la ventilación y atravesaron la mitad de la base a gatas.  
-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y por qué hace tanto calor?  
El Doctor empujó otra de las rendijas que les llevó a la sala de máquinas.  
-Es la sala de máquinas de la base. De aquí sale toda la energía.  
-¿Y cómo es que sentíamos calor en los calabozos?  
-Todo está conectado, sólo esperaba llegas aquí.  
Investigaron un poco la habitación.  
-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Tom. El Doctor asintió -. ¿Por qué no usaste esa cosa azul en las celdas para romper la cerradura?  
-Es un destornillador sónico, y no funciona. La barrera que usaron para inmovilizarnos lo ha inutilizado.  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí?  
-No hace falta un destornillador para desmontar algo.  
Los dos se pusieron a tocar las máquinas hasta que saltaron chiscas de varias de ellas, se apagaron las luces y saltó la energía de emergencia. El Doctor saca su destornillador y comprueba que ahora funciona.  
Salieron de la sala y pasaron varios pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto del Enviado. Por el camino encontraron varios robots, pero no parecían funcionar con normalidad. Quizás al cortar la energía principal desactivaron algunas funciones de los metálicos.

Encontraron al Enviado en el mismo asiento.  
-Así que habéis sido vosotros los que habéis cortado la energía. Que importa, ya he enviado todas las naves necesarias a la Tierra.  
-Con que lo de los recursos era verdad. ¿Para qué os sirven?  
-Todos necesitamos recursos. Pero ya no importa. He hecho todo lo que debía hacer –puso su mano en la muñeca contraria y desapareció.  
-¿Qué he sido eso? –exclamó Tom.  
-Un manipulador del vórtice. Se usa para viajar en el tiempo y en espacio de forma rápida, pero no te lo recomiendo. No es para nada la mejor opción.

Los dos protagonistas revisaron la habitación. Lo máximo que encontraron fueron unos papeles de una supuesta empresa.  
-La conozco –dijo Tom -. APNE, ellos eran quienes daban la charla a la que fui esta mañana.  
-¿De qué es la empresa?  
-Algo de nuevas energías, no presté demasiada atención. Tampoco pensé que quisieran hacer esto –se guardó los papeles.

Volvieron a la TARDIS.  
-Quisiera proponerte algo –dijo el Doctor antes de irse -. Me he cruzado contigo ya dos veces.  
-Fueron tres.  
-Para ti son tres, para mí son dos.  
-No lo entiendo.  
-Lo harás. En cualquier caso, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, como mi acompañante. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Desde la primera vez que nos vimos me cambiaste. Tengo una vida en la Tierra, una nueva vida. Pero nada de eso puede compararse a lo que he vivido cuando me he encontrado contigo –ambos sonrieron -. Sí, quiero viajar contigo.  
-Fantástico. Veamos a donde nos lleva nuestro siguiente viaje –el Doctor movió palancas y tocó botones del panel del control -. ¡_Allons-y_!


	4. 4 Luces

Doctor Who: Luces

Por LionPrest y MilanillosD4

El Doctor aprieta un botón y la TARDIS aterriza.  
-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta Tom.  
-No estoy seguro, pero hay una forma sencilla de comprobarlo.  
Salen de la TARDIS. Están en un planeta aparentemente normal, excepto porque los habitantes tenían piel de color amarillo oscuro, pero sin llegar a ser como la piel humana.  
-¿Qué planeta es este?  
El Doctor se chupa la yema de su dedo índice y lo levanta como si quisiera adivinar la dirección del viento.  
-Oh, hemos ido lejos. Estamos en Kork, más allá de nuestra galaxia y muy adelante en el tiempo. En tu época aún se estaba formando.  
-Vamos a explorar.  
-Te vas acostumbrando.  
Ambos empiezan a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, bajan por calles principales e investigan la plaza. El mercado korkiano es parecido a los mercados árabes terrestres. Tom queda muy impresionado por todo lo que ve, todos los habitantes moviéndose y comerciando.  
-¡Es increíble! -mira a su alrededor, intentando no perderse ningún detalle.  
-Acércate, pregunta, prueba cosas. Para eso estamos aquí.

Los dos empiezan a mirar todos los puestos, preguntando qué es cada cosa, para qué sirve cada aparato y como sabe cada comida.

Mientras se divierten descubriendo, por la calle pasa un korkiano corriendo y, detrás de él, otros dos que le perseguían. Estos últimos iban armados y con uniforme. El primero corre más rápido y logra despistarlos.  
-¡Maldito seas! -grita uno de ellos, ya parado.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta el Doctor acercándose a los uniformados.  
-¿No reconoces a dos guardias? Malditos extranjeros... Ese hombre es un ladrón. Teníamos que haberle atrapado, pero se ha escapado -los dos guardias se miran, uno asiente y los dos vuelven a salir corriendo.

Tom vuelve junto al Doctor.  
-¿Qué ha pasado ahí?  
-Dos guardias perseguían a un ladrón.  
-Espero que lo atrapen.  
-No lo harán -el Doctor mira a Tom con expresión dudosa -. ¿Crees que puedes correr más rápido?

El Doctor sonríe. Tom también. Casi al mismo tiempo salen corriendo tras ellos. Se meten por calles secundarias como si se conocieran la ciudad. Adelantan a los guardias y llegan a ver al ladrón. Siguen corriendo, el ladrón los ve e intenta despistarlos yendo por calles pequeñas. Tom se queda atrás, cansado de correr. El Doctor atrapa al ladrón y lo lleva a un callejón para que los guardias no los encuentren.  
-Gracias -dice el korkiano -, seas quien seas.  
-Soy el Doctor. ¿Por qué te perseguían?  
-Dicen que he robado a la tierra.  
-¿Robar a la tierra?  
-Ya sabes, no pagar lo que le debes al mundo.  
-¿Y no lo has hecho?  
-¿Estás de broma? Soy un hombre de bien, tengo familia e hijos.  
-No has respondido a mi pregunta -el Doctor le agarra de la camisa -. Puedo entregarte.  
-¡Soy inocente! -el korkiano golpea el brazo del Doctor para quitárselo de encima -. ¡No he hecho nada!

Los dos guardias y Tom llegan al callejón cubriendo la única salida.  
-¡Ahí está el ladrón!

El Doctor lo vuelve a agarrar de la ropa para detenerlo. Uno de los guardias se lo lleva mientras el otro agradece la ayuda de los extranjeros.  
-¿Qué ha hecho ese hombre exactamente?  
-Es un ladrón, ha evadido los impuestos Krotwoe de la tierra.  
-¿Para qué son esos impuestos?  
-Son para el líder. ¿Es que no sabéis nada de los lugares a los que viajáis?  
-Viajamos para conocer.  
-Extranjeros... El líder es el guardián del planeta, el que lo dirige y lo controla.

Mientras se llevan al hombre, éste sigue diciendo que es inocente. Se le oía gritar que no tenía dinero, que los impuestos eran injustos y que para él era más importante dar de comer a sus numerosos hijos.  
-¿Impuestos injustos? –se pregunta Tom -. Todos los impuestos sirven para algo, seguro que en este planeta también, ¿no, Doctor?  
El Doctor se quedó pensativo y, casi seguido, salió corriendo detrás de los guardias hasta que los alcanza.  
-Disculpa –le dijo al arrestado -, ¿tienes hijos?  
-Sí, 17 hijos y 24 hijas –el Doctor quedó impresionado -. Aquí es tradición tener muchos hijos, ¿a caso no lo sabías?  
-¿Y para qué usa el líder esos impuestos?  
-Solo el Consejo y el mismo líder lo saben –contestó uno de los guardias.  
-Entonces no tenéis ni idea de para qué son.  
-¿Qué te acabo de decir? Extranjeros...  
-¿Y si queremos hablar con el Consejo o con el líder?  
-Los civiles no pueden visitar al líder, y menos si son extranjeros.  
-Vale, no me he presentado –buscó en su chaqueta y sacó el papel psíquico -. Mi compañero y yo –buscaba a Tom con la mirada, quien estaba a su lado –somos agentes especiales de la Galaxia –dijo mientras les mostraba el papel.  
Los guardias miraron el papel y luego se miraron entre ellos.  
-Bueno, siendo así... –uno de ellos se mostraba dudoso.  
-Quizá podríais ver al Consejo. Id al Palacio a la hora del juicio –el guardia sacó un comunicador y habló con alguien durante unos segundos -. El juicio será a la hora 1044-krart. No os retraséis.

Los guardias se marcharon llevándose al arrestado con ellos.  
-¿A qué hora ha dicho? –preguntó Tom.  
-1044 krart.  
-¿Cuándo es eso?  
-Pues... –el Doctor miró alrededor y paró a un transeúnte -. ¿Me puede decir qué hora es y cuánto tiempo queda para la hora 1044 krart?  
-¿Estás de broma?  
-Somos extranjeros, no tenemos sabemos cómo va eso aquí.  
-Pues son las 890 krart y quedan 2 horas para que sean las 1044 krart.  
-¿Cómo es esos del tiempo aquí? –curiosea Tom.  
-Pues son de 100 a 1300 krart por la mañana y de 1301 a 2800 krort por la tarde. Luego anochece y hasta el amanecer pasan 500 krert.  
-Vaya, gracias.  
El transeúnte sonríe y se marcha.  
-¿Qué hacemos hasta dentro de dos horas? –pregunta Tom.  
El Doctor lo mira con cara de extrañado, esperando que se dé cuenta él solo de la respuesta. Después de unos segundos, el chico dijo:  
-Ah, claro. ¿Por dónde seguimos? –preguntó mirando alrededor.  
-Eh... –el Doctor miraba también -. ¿Qué tal...?

Pasaron esas dos horas investigando un poco más la ciudad. Antes de que llegara la hora del juicio, preguntaron dónde estaba el palacio, les señalaron la dirección y los dos protagonistas volvieron al lugar donde habían aterrizado con la TARDIS.  
-¿Nos vamos?  
-Nos movemos.  
Entraron en la TARDIS y fueron a un lugar más cercano al palacio. Salieron para ver casi de frente el palacio. Había gente mirando desde fuera el interior, quizá los que esperaban un juicio público, quizá sólo curiosos por la grandiosidad del palacio.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta escucharon comentarios como "es increíble el palacio real" o "no hay nada igual al palacio de Krashkaha". En la puerta había varios guardias que no dejaban pasar a nadie. El Doctor y Tom intentaron entrar.  
-No se permite la entrada a los civiles.  
-Pero venimos por el juicio.  
-He dicho que no se puede pasar.  
-Somos los agentes especiales de la Galaxia que habían citado aquí –dijo el Doctor mostrando el papel psíquico.  
-Haberlo dicho antes.  
Los guardias se apartaron y les dejaron entrar.

El palacio estaba hecho de metales preciosos, el patio delantero estaba lleno de plantas, árboles y flores propias del planeta, y algunas fuentes con un líquido azul oscuro.

Mientras caminaban hacia el edificio se cruzaron con un hombre con ropa distinta y mucho más elegante a las de todos los demás.  
-¿Quiénes sois vosotros, y qué hacéis aquí? –les preguntó.  
-Somos agentes especiales –contestó Tom, ahora con expresión orgullosa y sonriendo.

-Eh... –hizo una pausa larga -. Ah, sí, los agentes especiales. Seguidme.

Entraron al palacio y, después de atravesar varias salas enormes y casi vacías, llegaron a la sala del Consejo. Había una mesa de un material parecido al mármol en forma de U alrededor de la cual estaban sentados todos los miembros del Consejo.  
-Dinos, pues –empezó a decir el mismo que les había llevado hasta allí -, cuál es el problema.  
-Hace un rato vimos como arrestaban a alguien por no pagar impuestos. El arrestado decía que esos impuestos eran injustos.  
-¿Venís a ver el juicio?  
-Queremos entender si tenía razón o no sobre eso.  
-Ningún impuesto es injusto.  
-¿Ni los impuestos para el líder?  
-Mucho menos los impuestos para el líder.  
-Pues queremos ver al líder y discutirlo personalmente.

Todos los del Consejo se miraron asombrados.  
-Nadie puede ver al líder. Ni siquiera nosotros podemos.  
-¿Qué clase de gobierno es este en el que el líder de todo un planeta no se muestra ante sus ciudadanos?  
Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. El que ocupaba el puesto central se levantó.  
-Señores, eso es problema del líder, no nuestro. Y, si no les importa, tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir.

El Doctor y Tom salieron de la sala.  
-Doctor, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
-Tendremos que ver al líder.

Todos los miembros del Consejo se fueron hacia fuera. El Doctor los detuvo para hablar con ellos e intentar que cambiaran de opinión. Tom se alejó en dirección contraria a la salida, por una pequeña puerta. Caminaba por los pasillos mirando a todas partes y admirando lo que tenía alrededor. Cuando miró al frente vio otra puerta con un cartel que decía "Prohibido el paso". Delante había un guardia vigilando. Tom se acercó por ver si podía pasar o, al menos, ver lo que había dentro. El guardia que estaba delante se lo impidió.  
-Nada de civiles, hay maquinaria peligrosa.  
-No soy un civil, soy un agente de la Galaxia.  
-Nada de civiles ni agentes, hay maquinaria peligrosa.

Tom volvió por donde había venido hasta encontrarse con el Doctor. Éste seguía discutiendo con el Consejo.  
-Nuestra respuesta definitiva es no.

Seguido, todos los miembros se dirigieron a la salida.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Tom.  
-¿Dónde estabas?  
-Investigando.  
-Ha pasado que no han querido escucharme.  
-¿Y ahora qué?  
-Ahora salimos de aquí y dejamos que todo siga como está.

Los dos salieron del palacio y volvieron a las calles de la ciudad. Se paran en una cafetería.  
-¿Te apetece probar la comida local antes de volver?  
Tom asintió y pasaron para tomar algo. Las comidas y bebidas locales no tenían muy buena pinta.  
-No tengo ni idea de lo que es, pero está bueno a pesar de lo que parece –comentaba Tom. Luego se quedaron callados unos minutos -. ¿Y luego qué haremos? ¿Me llevarás a la Tierra sin más?  
-Esos supuestos gobernantes no quisieron escucharme. Aún así… supongo que no podemos dejar que hagan lo que quieran sin más.  
-Cuando estaba investigando llegué a una puerta vigilada por un guardia. Dijo que era maquinaria peligrosa, pero se escuchaban ruidos extraños que no parecían de ninguna máquina.

En lo que estaban hablando, la gente de la cafetería empezó a salir por la puerta, dando voces, mirando hacia fuera como si pasara algo importante. Los dos protagonistas se giraron hacia las ventanas por si lograban ver lo que pasaba. Al no conseguirlo desde allí, siguieron al resto y salieron a ver de qué se trataba.

Había mucha actividad en el palacio, todo estaban allí, y los que no estaban, iban de camino.  
-¿Qué está pasando ahí? –preguntó el Doctor en voz alta.  
-Van a celebrar un juicio público contra un ladrón –contestaron por detrás de ellos.  
-Dicen que van a matarlo –comentaron por otro lado.

Fueron empujados hasta que la gente se detuvo. Delante de ellos, en la plaza delantera del palacio habían montado un pequeño escenario sobre el suelo donde estaban de pie algunos miembros del Consejo y otras personas posiblemente importantes, y de rodillas y con las manos atadas el que parecía acusado de algún crimen. Detrás del escenario, aún más alto para que todos pudieran verlo, colocaron unas pantallas donde podía verse la escena en grande y para todos. También tenía micrófonos, que ayudaron a que se oyera perfectamente lo que dijeron sobre el acusado.  
-Has sido acusado de crímenes contra Kork y contra su pueblo, por negarte a pagar los impuestos con los que mantenemos nuestro apreciado planeta, y por escapar y entrar en zona prohibida para todos los habitantes. Has sido declarado culpable por todos los miembros del Consejo y condenado a pena de muerte. ¿Unas últimas palabras?  
-Yo... Yo... –en ese momento los micrófonos dejaron de funcionar y tan solo los que estaban más cerca llegaron a oír -. ¡El planeta es un monstruo!

Dicho eso, el verdugo alzó lo que parecía una espada de algún material exótico.

-Al siguiente que se atreva a cometer estos crímenes y a divulgar afirmaciones falsas lo mataremos también como haremos con este.  
-¡No! –gritó el Doctor mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente, seguido por Tom. Al llegar demasiado cerca del escenario varios guardias se les echaron encima y detuvieron al Doctor. Tom paró antes de llegar y dio la vuelta para que no lo atraparan a él también.

El chico va corriendo al lugar donde aterrizó la TARDIS, la cual por suerte sigue allí. Él agarró el picaporte con una mano y estuvo así durante unos segundos. Casi seguido, empujó la puerta de la TARDIS, se abrió y puedo entrar sin más problema. Caminaba por la sala de control mirando el panel y pensando en qué podía hacer para salvar al Doctor. De repente se empezó a oír una grabación que decía se ha activado el sistema de emergencia. Todo empezó a moverse.

Cuando paró, el protagonista salió, para encontrarse en una de las salas del palacio. Era una sala pequeña, con dos puertas y una ventana que daba a la habitación donde se reunía el Consejo. Se acercó a la ventana y descubrió que podía escuchar lo que venía del cuarto contiguo. Allí estaban todos los miembros del Consejo delante del Doctor, con las manos atadas y custodiado por dos guardias.

Tom podía ver y oír todo lo que estaba pasando. El Doctor les estaba contando toda la historia de su vida y de los Señores del Tiempo al Consejo. Éstos miraban sorprendidos.  
El chico aprovechó que todos estaban entretenidos para salir y caminar libremente por el palacio. Hizo casi el mismo recorrido que la última vez hasta llegar a la supuesta sala de maquinaria. Ahora no había guardias. Tom escuchó, pero ya no había ruidos. Intentó abrir la puerta embistiendo y con patadas hasta que se abrió. Quedó paralizado. En el interior había una enorme cabeza de color amarillo oscuro, como los habitantes del planeta y como el planeta mismo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar como durmiendo o hibernando. Tom intentó despertarla dándole golpes y haciendo ruido. Después de un rato, la cabeza abrió los ojos y empiezo a gritar con un sonido que podía romper los tímpanos a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Algunos de los guardias que andaban por allí corrieron para ver de dónde provenían los gritos. Todos los que llegaron se quedaron asombrados por el tamaño de esa cosa. Empezaron a golpear la cabeza con sus espadas. Los miembros del Consejo, los dos guardias y el Doctor llegaron para ver la escena.  
-¡Parad de hacer eso! –gritó el Doctor -. Y soltadme –uno de los guardias lo hizo y él avanzó hasta Tom -. ¿Este era el lugar que dijiste antes? –el chico asintió y el Doctor rodeó la cabeza mirando alrededor, después miró a todos los demás -. ¿Nos os dais cuenta de lo que es esto? Esto, esta cabeza, es el líder de vuestro planeta, es vuestro planeta.

La cabeza dejo de hacer ruido y cerró los ojos. Justo después el suelo empezó a temblar.  
-¿Y ahora qué pasa? –preguntó uno de los miembros.  
-Esto jamás había pasado, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó otro.  
-Como jamás habíais molestado al planeta. Hasta ahora esta sala había permanecido cerrada nadie había molestado al planeta. Ahora está despierto y quiere echaros a todos.  
-¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué va a hacer? –todo seguía temblando, incluso parecía que se hacía más grande.  
-Explotar. Quizá no lo notéis pero el planeta prefiere explotar para poder librarse de vosotros.  
-No lo entiendo, lo tratamos bien.  
-¿Encerrar la cabeza del ser que os ha dado vida es tratarlo bien? –quedaron en silencio.

Antes de que el Doctor pudiera hablar de nuevo, la cabeza escupió algo a los pies de Tom. Éste lo cogió.  
-Esto... –dijo -, esto ha salido de la cabeza... –todos miraron hacia él -. ¿Alguien sabe lo que es?

El Doctor lo miró de cerca y se lo quitó de las manos.  
-Pues claro, eso es –lo que había escupido era una especie de caja negra que podía abrirse. El Doctor la abrió, sacó algo de su interior y se lo dio a la cabeza para que lo tragara -. Una última advertencia para todos, derrumbad este edificio sin dañar y dejad que vuestro planeta vea lo que ha creado y lo que sus creaciones han creado para él. -hizo una señal a Tom para que salieran de allí.

Mientras iban camino de la TARDIS, el chico preguntó.  
-¿Qué era lo de la caja?  
-Somníferos.  
Tom se quedó pensando.  
-No lo entiendo.  
-Le dimos somníferos al planeta para que no despertara antes de tiempo. Y ahora se los volví a dar para que despierte cuando pueda ver todo lo que ha hecho.  
-¿Has dicho que "le dimos"? ¿Cuándo?  
Habían llegado al lugar de aterrizaje. El Doctor apoyó la espalda en la puerta de la TARDIS y sonrió ampliamente.  
-¿Cuándo fue eso? –volvió a preguntar Tom, y el Doctor volvió a sonreír mirando la cabina -. ¿Doctor? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cuándo...? –se quedó unos segundos pensando, luego sonrió también.

Entraron en la TARDIS y fueron al mismo sitio pero un par de días antes de su primera llegada. Los dos entraron en el palacio, Tom distrajo a los guardias mientras el Doctor le daba los somníferos al planeta. Después salieron de allí y se marcharon.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
-Te llevaré a casa.


	5. 5 Sombras

Doctor Who: Sombras

Por LionPrest y MilanillosD4

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Tom -. No quiero ir a casa, quiero seguir viajando.  
-Tengo que llevarte a casa.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tengo que dejarte allí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
-Eres un viajero del tiempo, un Señor del Tiempo. Nunca es demasiado tarde.  
El Doctor lo miró con una expresión triste mientras pulsaba botones y accionaba palancas del panel de control.  
-Quizá no sea tarde para mí, pero sí para ti.  
-No lo entiendo.  
-Lo entenderás cuando estés en tu casa y vivo.

Aterrizaron. Tom salió de la TARDIS.  
-¿Estás seguro de que me has traído a casa? –preguntó desde fuera.  
-Puede que me haya equivocado en unos años... en unos mil años.  
-¿Estamos en la Tierra mil años en el futuro?  
-Eso parece –el Doctor también salió y cerró la puerta.

Caminaron por el lugar, Tom miraba alrededor fascinado.  
-No te emociones, cuando veas un poco todo esto te llevaré a casa.  
-Una última aventura. Por favor, Doctor, la última.  
-Un paseo, no una aventura. Luego volvemos.

Mientras daban ese paseo iban hablando sobre todo lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que estábamos en la prisión de los robots? –el Doctor asintió -. ¿Y recuerdas que te iba a decir algo sobre el reloj?  
-¿Qué reloj?  
-Ocurrió en mi pasado, y seguramente pasará en tu futuro.  
-No sé si deberías contármelo.  
-No lo haré. Pero te diré que me encontraste cuando eras humano.

Siguieron caminando otro rato sin mediar palabra.

-Quería preguntarte –dijo Tom después de un rato -, ¿cómo es que aquí hay tantos tipos de seres distintos viviendo en la Tierra?  
-Tras la primera, digamos, casi invasión alienígena, los humanos ya estabais preparados para todo. Hubo varias incursiones a lo largo del siglo XXI y, tras eso, se firmó una especie de tratado de paz permitiendo que los alienígenas vivieran en la Tierra a cambio de su tecnología. Ahora cualquier ser vivo de cualquier parte del universo puede venir aquí siempre que traiga algo de su cultura, su planeta, su tecnología, o cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil. Dentro de un tiempo algunos patriotas querrán que todo esto termine e iniciarán una guerra para que todos los extraterrestres se marchen y nunca vuelva ninguno. Todo lo acabáis con una guerra.  
-No lo dirás por mí.  
-No todos los humanos sois así, pero casi todos los desastres ocurridos en este planeta ha sido por culpa de alguna guerra que unos cuantos quisieron.  
-¿Y cómo es todo esto ahora?  
-Pues... –el Doctor detiene a un transeúnte -. Perdona, acabamos de llegar, ¿cómo es todo aquí?  
-Bueno, primero tenéis que pasar por algún peaje si aún no habéis estado, y allí dejar lo que traigáis para poder quedaros. El Alto Gobernador así lo dice.  
-¿Alto Gobernador?  
-Sí, es el que manda sobre casi el planeta entero. Dicta las normas y eso, y es el que hizo la paz que nos permite estar aquí. Y luego...

Mientras hablaba, se escucharon ruidos extraños y gritos del otro lado de la calle.

-¿Y eso qué es?  
-Son itsophes, es la señal para que nos larguemos corriendo antes de que nos maten y nos coman.

Todos salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a los ruidos. Cuando la calle quedó despejada, los dos protagonistas pudieron ver a dos seres parecidos a ratas humanoides comiéndose el cuerpo de alguien.

-¡Corre!

Ambos corrieron en la misma dirección que el resto de gente. Cuando estuvieron seguros dentro de un bar quisieron probar la gastronomía de esa época.

Más tarde, y viendo que todo parecía volver a la normalidad por la calle, salieron y siguieron caminando.

-¿Por qué decías que entendería que era tarde para mí cuando estuviera en casa?  
-He viajado mucho, he viajado con mucha gente, y he perdido a muchos en el camino. No quiero perder a nadie más.

Continuaron en silencio algunos minutos viendo el paisaje a su alrededor. Había edificios de distintos colores, todos muy altos. Apenas había vegetación, dos o tres árboles por calle, y todas las calles eran rectas, todas las que salían de éstas también rectas, y lo mismo para las más pequeñas, formando cuadrados.

Tras un rato, el Doctor rompió el silencio.  
-¿Es suficiente?  
-¿Qué?  
-Que si has tenido suficiente.  
-¿Por qué tanta prisa?  
-Tengo que llevarte a casa.  
-Pero quiero seguir viajando.  
-Se acabó, te llevo a casa.

Giraron en la primera calle y fueron camino de donde habían dejado la TARDIS. Antes siquiera de llegar vieron a varios seres como los de antes royendo las puertas azules.  
-Doctor, mira, son esas cosas, los... isofes... itopes...  
-¡Itsophes! –gritó uno de los ciudadanos, luego todo el mundo salió corriendo, incluyendo a los dos protagonistas. Cuando todo se tranquilizó de nuevo el Doctor había perdido a Tom, y Tom al Doctor.

Ambos intentaron volver hacia la TARDIS, buscaron los pocos lugares que habían visto, preguntaron cómo llegar a ellos, pero seguían perdidos.

Cansado de buscar, el chico se sentó en un banco de una plaza, también cuadrada. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo volver. La única respuesta que había obtenido de preguntar direcciones era "pregúntale a otro, yo no sé". Estaba dispuesto a seguir caminando hasta encontrar la TARDIS, pero antes de poder hacer nada volvió a oír ese grito.

-¡Itsophes!

De nuevo todos salieron corriendo, aunque esta vez a Tom no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía una rata encima, otras mordiéndole la ropa, y él en el suelo intentando quitárselas de encima. De repente pararon y olfatearon a Tom. Luego soltaron un grito agudo, muy agudo, y se lo llevaron a rastras, sin que él pudiera hacer nada, a las alcantarillas.

El chico se desmayó en el camino, así que se sorprendió al despertar en un cuarto pequeño y oscuro, con los pies atados al suelo, y no podía moverse. Cuando intentaba soltarse se vio rodeado por esas ratas.  
-Vaya, vaya, un viajero del tiempo –del fondo de la sala apareció un humanoide cubierto por una túnica.  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó Tom asustado.  
-Queremos tu energía temporal. Déjame ver... –le rastreó con lo que parecía una pistola de rayos x, pero con otra función -. Así que vienes del siglo XXI. Tienes una buena energía.

La plataforma en la que se encontraba empezó a moverse, llevándole fuera de la sala, hasta un lugar más grande. Las luces se encendieron y el chico pudo ver una enorme máquina. Una especie de vórtice temporal a un lado, unos controles al costado y una rueda al otro lado.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Nuestra máquina destructora del pasado. Hace que el sujeto que entra nunca hubiera existido. Y tú tienes la energía necesaria para nuestro propósito. Queríamos haber robado los recursos de este planeta en tu época, con la tapadera de una empresa de nuevas energías. Pero no pudo ser, así que tú eres perfecto para que podamos llevarlo a cabo ahora.

La plataforma volvió a moverse, llevando a Tom hasta el vórtice de la máquina. Algunos de los itsophes le soltaron y le empujaron dentro. La vida del chico pasaba delante de sus ojos, como su pudiera verla. De hecho, la veía. Se veía a sí mismo en diferentes épocas, al día anterior, la semana anterior, un mes antes, un año, varios años, hasta que se vio de pequeño, y antes de nacer. Pero esta vez, sus padres no llegaron a conocerse. Él ya no existía.

El Doctor había llegado a la TARDIS. Miró alrededor y no veía a Tom. Entró en la cabina, fue hacia los controles y tecleó unas coordenadas. Buscaba al chico, seguía la energía temporal que emitía. Al final lo encontró. Se transportó hasta su posición y salió de la nave, para descubrir como su acompañante era arrojado a un vórtice temporal. No pudo detenerlo. Había desaparecido. No podía ser. El último Señor del Tiempo no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, se destruiría el espacio-tiempo si se eliminaban los puntos fijos. Corrió hacia los controles de la máquina, apartando de un golpe al humanoide, e intentando devolver al chico a la vida. Era imposible. Había muerto. Pero evitó algo, y fue que su energía se perdiera. Si el Doctor hubiera viajado al pasado encontraría a Tom, como si eso no pasara nada, pero en ese punto había muerto. Era suficiente. Son un pulso sónico, el Doctor destruyó la máquina, agarró al humanoide por el cuello de la túnica y se lo llevó con él a la TARDIS. Volvieron a un punto muy anterior a todo aquello, anterior a la época de Tom. Se lo llevó y lo dejó en la Europa del 1300. Tras esto, regresó al siglo XXI.

Revisando la TARDIS, el Doctor encontró una nota de Tom. La había escrito antes de ese último viaje. Decía algo de su pasado, de unos pueblos de Inglaterra, de un Señor del Tiempo y de un reloj. El Doctor lo entendió perfectamente.


End file.
